Another Sister?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Eva Roberts, AKA Numbuh 10 of the Kids Next Door not only finds out that Nigel Uno is her cousin, but she finds out that she was adopted and that she is of the wolf shadow people like Miranda Mazinsky and her children Mike, Jamie, and Jen and is set out to go find them and rejoin their family to become one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for Gamewizard for letting me borrow your name for Numbuh 10. For anyone else, read & review! **

* * *

><p>"Bye, Nigel, bye, Lizzie, it was nice to meet you all!" Numbuh 10, also known as Evageline 'Eva' Alison Roberts called as her long-lost cousin and his girlfriend were leaving after meeting them.<p>

"Bye, Eva, it was great to meet you, hopefully we can do it again sometime soon!" Nigel waved to her as they got on the plane powered by hamsters.

"Bye, BFF!" Lizzie added.

* * *

><p>Eva smiled, then went off back home as they day was nearly ending. Eva's time as Numbuh 10 was now over and she was going to go to her mother now. "Hey, Mom, I'm back."<p>

"Oh, hello, sweetie," Mrs. Roberts's voice was heard in the kitchen as she washed some dishes. "Did you have fun meeting your cousin?"

"Yeah, it was great, I never thought I'd be doing this today!" Eva beamed. "Maybe next time, I could visit Nigel at _his _treehouse!"

"Probably, dear, would you please put away the clean dishes for me?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Okay, Mom." Eva smiled, not hostile towards her mother like certain other members of her fellow Kids Next Door operatives or even the decommissioned teenagers. Eva grabbed the stack of dishes she could carry and went to put them up in the cupboard where they belonged. "I can't believe Dad is Numbuh 1's mom's brother..." She then paused a moment as she realized something. "Say, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Roberts replied as she slipped off her rubber gloves and would go to dry her hands.

"Who _is _my dad?" Eva then asked.

Mrs. Roberts nearly flinched. "I'm sorry, dear, what was that?"

Eva wondered why her mother reacted like that. "Who's my dad? You know... I must have a dad... It's always been me and you..."

"Well, yes, dear, but..." Mrs. Roberts tried to think of a distraction. "Oh, look, that Rainbow Monkeys program you like so much is on TV right now!"

"Mom, I'm serious," Eva wasn't going to fall for that. "Who is my father? I never met him and you never talk about him. Did something happen?"

Mrs. Roberts sighed. "Okay, dear, let's have a seat, shall we?"

Eva followed her mother to the kitchen table to sit down and talk about this. Mrs. Roberts offered some cookies and milk to talk about this over. Eva happily accepted and was very curious. She never thought about her dad until today really, she always assumed her father died, but since she found out that Nigel Uno's mother was her aunt due to her father, she kind of had to know, and it was now or never.

"So, Mom, where's Dad?" Eva asked.

"Eva, I have a confession," Mrs. Roberts looked into her daughter's emerald eyes. "I'm not your mother."

"What?" Eva's face paled.

"I'm not your mother, Eva," Mrs. Roberts repeated. "Well, biologically anyway... You were adopted by me."

"I'm adopted?" Eva never thought she would be told that. "So, you're not really my mom?"

"Sort of, because, well, you were an orphan," Mrs. Roberts continued. "My name really is Roberts, but yours isn't, it's Mazinsky."

"Mazinsky?" Eva repeated.

"Yes, dear, your real parents are John and Miranda Mazinsky," Mrs. Roberts explained. "According to your dossier anyway. I went to an orphanage with my now late husband because we found out that I could never have any children of my own, so we came to the orphanage and you were there as a baby. Nobody knew where you came from until computers became popular."

"Whoa..." Eva couldn't believe her ears. "So, is Nigel still my cousin?"

"Yes, actually," Mrs. Roberts replied. "Your biological father is Jennifer Uno's long-lost brother."

"Where are they?" Eva had to know. "Can I meet John and Miranda?"

"I'm afraid not, dear... They died a long time ago..."

"What?" Eva's voice cracked.

"But, they are survived, you have an older brother and two older sisters," Mrs. Roberts continued. "They all live in the place that was once a village called Megaville."

"Oh, I've heard of that place." Eva then calmed down a little.

"I can't tell you much of anything else, but you should talk with them yourself, Eva, I'm sorry to have kept this hidden from you all your life."

"Thank you for being honest with me..."

"Do you wish to call me Mrs. Roberts now?"

"No, you've been Mom to me for all ten years," Eva replied maturely. "I would like to meet my family though..."

"Okay, dear, I'll call your brother..." Mrs. Roberts gave a nod, then walked off.

"Thank you, Mom..." Eva sniffled with a tear rolling down her beauty marked cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, thank you, we'll see her then," Jamie hung up the phone and looked to his sisters in their home of Megaville where they lived in secret. "You guys are never going to believe this, but we have another sister."

"Another sister?" Only Mike sounded surprised.

"Jen, you don't remember Eva at all?" Jamie looked to the older one of his sisters.

"Not that much... Our memories were lost after we ran away from home when Mom and Dad were killed, remember?" Jen replied. "If I don't remember her, it's very likely Mike doesn't remember."

"Who's our other sister?" Mike asked.

"Her name is Evangeline," Jamie explained. "Mike, you probably don't really remember, but we had another younger sister that wasn't you. Evangeline was that baby, she was born sometime before when you were four-years-old."

Mike tried to think, but due to being the youngest right now, she didn't have a full memory and shut her eyes tight to think way, way back. She was having a memory though back to their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Mike is in her red outfit she wore as a little girl, it was like her regular outfit, only the shirt was longer and skirt was bigger, she wore boots instead of sneakers and wore a red head with her hair down and her ears weren't pierced yet. She was sitting in a kid's room where the other kids were playing while waiting for **their** parents with their new baby brothers and sisters. Jen and Jamie were ten and 17 and were in school since this was during the day and Mike wasn't in school yet._

_"Mikey, come here!" John came into the room._

_"Daddy!" Mike ran to her father, hugging his legs._

_John bent down and picked Mike up into the air and held her close with a smile. "Hey, baby girl," he kissed her forehead gently. "Wanna meet your baby sister?"_

_"Yeah!" Mike sounded even more excited that she was going to be an older sister like Jen was to her. _

_John smiled, then walked with Mike out of the waiting room and came to the door with a big glass window with several other sleeping babies the boys in blue blankets and the girls in pink blankets._

_"Where is she?" Mike looked around._

_John found the tag labled: _**EVANGELINE MAZINSKY**_. "There she is." He pointed so his daughter could see._

_Mike looked to it and smiled as she saw her baby sister with scarlet hair and was wrapped up in pink. "What's her name?"_

_"Evangeline," John replied with a smile. "Eva for short."_

_"Eva!" Mike beamed, giggling._

* * *

><p><em>After a little while, John and Mike came to see Miranda after baby Eva was given to the black-haired woman. <em>

_"I'll call the middle and high school," John said after he let Mike alone with Miranda and Eva._

_"Good idea, Johnathon," Miranda smiled as she held Eva in her arms, firmly against her breast. "Michelene, this is your little sister, Evangeline... Eva... This is Mike..."_

_Eva was suckling on the pink pacifier she was given and her emerald green eyes looked over to Mike for the first time._

_"Oh, baby..." Mike whispered as she got a closer look to her baby sister._

_Eva wasn't all showing it due to her pacifier, but she was smiling a little to her big sister, Mike. Miranda was smiling happily as the two were sharing a close sisterly bond even after Eva had just been born. Miranda didn't ask if Mike would like to hold her little sister due to how young she was, but Mike didn't seem to even be bothered by that. _

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, John and Miranda came home as Jamie was babysitting Jen. Jamie was playing video games with Coop on the couch, but Jen was distracted by a book. <em>

_"We're home!" Miranda called. "Jamie, come meet your baby sister?"_

_"Another sister?" Jamie paused with the controller._

_"Bummer." Coop laughed about his best friend being surrounded by sisters and no brothers._

_Jamie rolled his eyes at Coop, but came over to meet Eva. "Hey, kiddo!"_

_Eva quietly cooed to him._

_"What's her name?" Jamie looked to his parents._

_"Evangeline Allison Mazinsky." John replied with a smile. _

_"Eva for short." Miranda added._

_"She's so beautiful," Jamie smiled down at his newest younger sister. "Jen, come here!"_

_Jen came to meet the baby too. "Aww~"_

_Mike smiled as they had a happily family. A year later was the incident. After Jen and Mike were taken to a foster home to be adopted by Emma Masterson and Chuck Swanson, Jamie had come home. Jamie dropped out of college and went to collect some things. He was about to leave, but then he heard wailing upstairs and went to Mike's old bedroom where the baby slept. _

_Jamie saw that Eva had been left all alone. The people that collected Jen and Mike must have forgotten about Eva and abandoned her. Jamie then scooped up his baby sister before going to meet Coop and his mother to stay with them from then on. He wasn't sure what else to do with her, but he wrapped her up in one of the old blankets in the room and left the house before anyone could see him._

_Jamie walked down the street and saw an orphanage come into view. He had no other option, but he walked up the steps to the orphanage and gently lay his baby sister down in front of the double doors and knocked on them. He then quickly left and dashed away._

_"Goodbye, Eva, I love you and alwyas will..." Jamie whispered before he disappeared forever._

_A woman answered the door and looked around, then looked down to see baby Eva, alone and bundled up as she let out a tiny cry. The woman picked up Eva quickly and held her close, seeing no one else around, she took Eva into the orphanage as a better home for the girl than on the streets._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"That must have been so hard for you to do..." Jen said to her brother.<p>

"It really was, I didn't know what else to do," Jamie said in defense. "I didn't think I'd see her, you, or Mike ever again."

"And we're all about to be reunited..." Mike couldn't belive it.

The three of them all shared a hug.

"Our little family is going to be brought back together..." Jen sighed with a smile. "I just wish Mom and Dad could see this..."

"We all do..." Jamie soothed.

"I wonder if Eva has any powers?" Mike wondered. "I got both the wolf and shadow powers, Jamie got the shadow powers, and Jen got the wolf powers... Do you think she has any?"

"It's hard to tell, Mike, she might not since she's the youngest of all of us, but they might be weak on her." Jamie replied.

"That's a good point." Jen remarked.

"We'll have to find out as soon as we see her," Mike then said. "Where are we all meeting?"

"The train station, she'll call me when she's on her way and then we'll meet her." Jamie informed.

"Right, set things right and get our family as whole, it's what Mom would've wanted." Jen smiled.

And with that, the siblings agreed and would meet their long-lost sister within the right time.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva left her adoptive mother, Angelica Roberts. She couldn't believe she was adopted. It was nice to have Nigel Uno be her cousin, but now she was leaving the home of Los Angeles which she believed she grew up in. She also said goodbye to her sector of being a Kids Next Door operative and was heading off to get herself to meet her long-lost biological brother and sisters.

Eva wore a red jacket with blue pants and white sneakers as she hoisted her yellow KND brand backpack with a lot of things she would need on this trip. She assured her fellow operatives that she would be fine, but no one was sure what the adults in Eva's natural home would be like.

She had to admit, she was nervous. This was it, Eva, you were going to meet your natural family, she told herself. She was still just nervous about meeting them as she boarded the train to take her to her home. Eva climbed aboard and got herself in as she stared out the window of the seat she was in. The conductor called for everyone to be all aboard and the train left. Eva waved as a tear escaped from her emerald eyes as she saw her foster mother and her friends/operatives in her respective tree-house like all the other Kids Next Door members of the world.

Meanwhile, Jamie, Mike, and Jen were waiting together as they were waiting for their long-lost baby sister to come through. Mike couldn't believe she had no memory of Eva and Jen had very little, but barely remembered her. Also how kind and brave of their older brother to go into their home, take Eva, and put her up for adoption and admitting it was his strongest struggle before going to New Jersey to move in with Coop and eventually meet Kiva and of course, Megas XLR. Life was full of surprises and being a member of the Mavinsky family was no exception.

"You think she'll recognize us?" Mike asked.

"It'll be okay, Mike, I promise," Jamie soothed. "I found you and Jen, didn't I?"

Mike smiled softly. "You did... And I'm glad you did..."

"And I'm glad I met you two." Jen smiled at her brother and sister.

"I just wish Mom and Dad could've seen it." Jamie looked into the cloudy distance, looking into Heaven where people were said to go after they would die.

"I'm sure they already know." Jen said to their brother.

Jamie smiled back to her, very peacefully and happily. Tensions were high for the Mavinsky siblings.

* * *

><p>As Eva was riding the train, she listened to some music to calm her down. She didn't know why, but she was just nervous and afraid to meet her biological family. What if they didn't like her life decisions? What if they wouldn't approve of her being apart of the Kids Next Door? There was an even more unsettling feeling to this as there was a woman with her twin children aboard.<p>

"Mother, that is Numbuh 10-" the boy started.

"Of the Kids Next Door, revealed to be the cousin of Numbuh 1, also known as Nigel Uno." the girl concluded.

The Asian woman who wore a strict-looking suit to match her children's school uniform wardrobes. She had ebony hair like they did done in a tight bun and she was as pale as they were. "Excellent perception, my children... She is also now the long-lost daughter of my greatest enemies... John and Miranda..."

"Mother, you knew of-"

"John and Miranda?"

"Yes, I do, my children," the woman grinned darkly. "It is a long story, Mother will tell you when the train stops and we get settled in after this Evangeline reunites with her long-lost siblings."

The twins nodded and giggled as evilly as their mother. The woman hugged her children as they all glanced at Eva, but looked away when she would feel them looking at her. The train finally stopped fully and everyone got off. The twins stealthed with their mother who was a trained spy and advanced in martial arts and taught her children everything they know.

Eva grabbed her backpack and left the train and looked around for the siblings she was told about. She was told her brother had black hair and her sisters had orange hair like her. Eva looked around as she got off, then smiled as she saw the three people she was expecting, though still nervous.

"It's nice to meet you, Eva." Jamie, Jen, and Mike told their sister.

"Hi, guys." Eva greeted, very grateful and pleased to meet them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountains are here too. I actually like them, they seem cool to me, if you got a problem with it, you can just walk away right now and not even review this story. I know it's been a while, but I don't think anyone's even really reading this story. Anyway, read & review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Eva came up to her long-lost siblings. "Hello, Mike, it's nice to meet you." She looked to the boy, expecting him to be Mike.

Jamie blinked, then chuckled a little. "Actually, I'm Jamie, it's short for James."

"This is Mike." Jen gestured to the tomboy who then waved as her name was given.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Eva said to her youngest elder sibling.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Mike smiled reassuringly. "It's short for Michelene."

"Like my name's short for Evangeline," Eva smiled. "When I was really little, my best friend couldn't say 'Evangeline', so he called me Eva for short."

"Well, that suits you, my name's Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jen." the oldest girl informed.

Eva smiled. "I take it Jamie is short for James?"

"Well, yeah," Jamie chuckled. "Come on, we'll take you to our home."

"Cool." Eva smiled, following her family. She was very sad inside because even though she wasn't, she was going to miss her mother. Angelica may not have been her real mother and kept her for ten years, but she was going to miss them.

"You gonna be okay, Eva?" Mike asked her long-lost younger sister as they got into the back of Jamie's car.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Eva sighed, smiling. "I'll be okay..."

"It's okay, Eva, when Jen and I first found out we were adopted, we were sad to leave our homes too, but then we realized we belong better with our real family than those people who adopted us."

"You got to be a member of the Kids Next Door though, that sounds cool," Jamie smiled. "I'm not sure if any of us have been in the Kids Next Door."

"Wouldn't we remember?" Mike asked.

"Nah, you're supposed to be decommissioned after your 13th birthday and join the Teenagers," Eva explained. "Father has a Teen Ninja gang, they're a lot worse than adults... Oh, no offense, Jamie."

"Eh, it's cool, Eva," Jamie shrugged. "I never really did grow up, but I take care of Jen and Mike now."

"And we'll take care of you now." Jen added in.

"Thanks, guys," Eva smiled as they rode along. "Jamie, what were Mom and Dad like?"

"Really great people," Jamie smiled as he remembered and was told about his parents from other people who knew them since he didn't lose his memories after the big scare when John and Miranda were murdered. "Dad was a really smart guy, very, very smart... I swear, he probably graduated high school before turning 18. I don't know for sure though, I haven't really asked anyone who knew him... Mom was really pretty too, I know none of us knew her really well, but I would have to say she really lives up to the title of World's Greatest Mom."

Eva smiled. "Do you have a picture of them?"

"Yeah, I'll show you when we get back to the place, you can hold onto it for a little while if you'd like."

"Thanks... Is it bad if I ask _why _they were murdered?"

Jamie blinked and heaved a sharp sigh. "It's a very tender subject..."

Jen and Mike nodded slowly in sadness as they already knew and slightly remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Eva stared at her sneakers.

"I'll tell you when we get you settled." Mike whispered, offering.

Eva smiled to her.

* * *

><p>Jamie kept driving, mile after mile. Finally, the car was driving along and finally came up to their home. Eva heaved another sharp sigh. This was her new home, she guessed. Eva grabbed her backpack while her brother and sisters offered to help her unpack after her weary travel. It was no LA, but she wasn't complaining. Eva followed Jen into a room for her where she would stay for however long it would take.<p>

She just wondered what her future would now bring. Eva followed Jen as she looked all around the house, it looked pretty good for a place with no parents and limited protection. Mike, Jen, and Jamie kept telling Eva about the dangers of their lifestyle and how they were in constant threat of dangerous rogues, villains, or family enemies. Eva heeded their warnings and was so worried. Jen told Eva about how Miranda was from the Wolf Shadow People.

Jen asked Eva if she had ever heard of the Wolf Shadow People, when the girl declined, Jen figured she would not have ever in her life. Jen explained that in very, very ancient times, beyond ancient. In the 13th century, there was an evil Sorcerer and Sorceress. They would spread chaos together, using people's misery, embarrassment, or anger to fuel their chaos and give them their power.

One of those people was an ancestor to them, their many times great-grandfather. He was affected by the green power known as Stank as the current ninja Randy Cunningham would call it. However, when the ninja of the 13th century freed the people, trapping the Sorceress away from the Sorcerer and the Sorcerer was stowed away, he was locked away, as of now, for 800 years. The ninja saved all the infected people, but he had forgotten about their ancestor.

Their ancestor was forced to remain as a powerful wolf person, but everyone thought he was evil. He had glowing green eyes and people remembered in fear of how the Sorcerer had those very eyes. The wolf man was isolated and nearly enslaved and only begged for death, but never received it. Soon, he met an actual wolf and he had no choice but to pair up with her and breed with her.

This led to Miranda's side of the family, the powers to transform into wolves, have wolf instincts such as sensitive hearing, strong senses of smell about 100% above a normal person's sense of smell, running quicker than any mortal human, and of course, bloodlust and a craving for meat. Eventually, Miranda was born into the Wolf Shadow People. She had gained their powers, though she was able to attend public school one year, she had met her future husband, John, and they graduated school together and decided to get married. They then had their four children and needed to be killed.

A jealous ninja woman was hired to spy on the family, but little did everyone know, this woman was jealous that Miranda had taken John away from her. Yuri Hanamizu. Yuri was the ninja woman, she was hired by Dr. X to spy on the Mavinsky family. Dr. X didn't know of Yuri's thoughts and feelings on John, she was just highly trained and confident enough to become one of his best rogues.

Yuri Hanamizu directed for the hitmen to go after and kill the Mavinsky family, out of her jealousy and both Dr. X's orders. However, Jen and Mike were able to run away and survive, but were sent to foster homes.

Jen was adopted by Emma Masterson and Mike was adopted by Chuck and Mikhali Swanson. Jamie went to live with his friend Coop and he had put Eva on an orphanage doorstep. Mike had bent sent to several different foster families besides the Swansons who took Mike's biological family last name since she wouldn't answer to anything else, but they often misspelled it as 'Mazinsky'. Eva was so shocked to hear a lot of these things and this was in the blood she never knew about.

"Dinner's ready!" Jamie called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jen yelled back, then looked to Eva with a soft tone in her voice since Eva was right there. "Care to join us?"

"Of course, what're we having?" Eva asked with a smile to follow her sister.

"Mostly meat, like I said, we're Wolf Shadow People," Jen replied. "I have wolf powers, Jamie has shadow powers, but Mike has wolf AND shadow powers."

"Wow..." Eva blinked. "Do I have any powers?"

Jen heaved a sigh. "We actually don't know... It's hard to say, honey... You might be... Normal..."

Eva hummed, not sure how to feel about that.

* * *

><p>Mike was already eating as Jamie was serving the plates. He smiled as he saw Jen and Eva coming.<p>

"Hope you're hungry, Eva," Jamie smiled. "I got you some steak, bacon, ham, and pork chops."

"Thanks, Jamie," Eva smiled as she took a seat after he and Jen had sat down. "Thanks for letting me in too."

"It's no problem, we're just so glad we found you." Jamie smiled.

"Uh-huh." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Um, did you want me to like, stay with you stay with you?" Eva asked. "Because, I-I have a job..."

"We know, Eva, you're a Kids Next Door operative," Mike informed. "We won't make you stay though. You can stay with us here for, say, a week or two, then you can go back to your home in LA. You're lucky to have lived there..."

"Where did you guys live?" Eva asked as she started to eat her dinner.

"Canada, eh?" Jen teased her foster home's nativity and she chuckled a bit. "I worked in a mall with some friends I made."

"What did you do?" Eva asked, smiling and glad to hear about her natural family.

"Oh, just a lot of odd jobs," Jen shrugged. "I once worked in a shoe store... Better than my friend Caitlin though, she had to wear a giant lemon on her head once. I swear, a lot of jobs can suck, but the uniform's usually a lot worse."

"I hear that, you should see some of the burger joints." Eva replied.

Jamie laughed a bit. "Don't you be using some of that 2x4 technology from the KND on us, now, okay, Eva?"

"I promise and I won't do a report on you in the KND news." Eva promised, chuckling with Jamie's sense of humor.

"Oh, you cover the news?" Mike asked, smiling after she took another swallow of steak.

"Not just that, one of the lead anchors," Eva smiled sheepishly. "I always got my mom to do my hair extra nice for when I'd go with my sector to do the news shown all over the world for Kids Next Door members."

"I bet," Mike smiled. "You're as pretty as Mom."

"You really are." Jamie nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually jealous of you." Jen added.

Eva blushed with a smile. "Gee, thanks... A lot of the boys love me..."

"I can see why," Jamie smirked as he drank his water.

"Jen told me about that Yuri Hanamizu," Eva said softly. "Have you guys seen her since she tried to attack?"

"Not really." Mike shrugged.

"We never found her or any relatives." Jen informed of their restless search about the evil Asian woman.

"Let's just hope she's gone for good then." Eva sighed.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Jamie coaxed. "We'll all be okay as long as we have each other. We promise, we won't let anyone hurt you, Eva."

Eva smiled. "Promise?"

All of her three older siblings nodded. They really meant it. Eva smiled at each of them as she continued to eat her dinner. She was now worried about that Yuri Hanamizu character, but since she hasn't been seen or heard from in ten years, she felt like she could maybe put her mind at ease. She had a hidden feeling though that maybe she would strike back when they would least expect it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva was in her white night shirt with a yellow ducky on it with an orange beak. She said her good nights to her brother and sisters. They all wished her a good night and would see her in the morning after pleasant dreams. Of course, Mike and Jen would be out late tonight.

After Eva went to bed, the full moon was shown and the two sisters walked out of their front door and were changing into the wolves they were born to be and they shared a nightly howl together before going off in the dark of the night. That was when in a hotel, there was the woman from the train station was with her twin children.

* * *

><p>"When will we attack for Mother!? I am losing my-"<p>

"Patience is a virtue, sister."

"Listen to your brother, my little Yin," the woman came to her twin children, folding her arms, looking strict as always. "Yang is wiser than he lets on and isn't as disgraceful as your father..."

Yin giggled at that and her brother glared at her.

"When _will _we attack though, Mother?" Yang then asked.

"Soon enough, my children," the woman cooed as she sat in between her twins and put arms around them. "Soon you'll help your mother with her revenge too."

"You have vengeance-"

"Against Eva Roberts too, Mother?"

"In a way," the woman grinned darkly. "You see... I never told you two about the time I fell in love with an American man named John Mavinsky, did I not?"

"No, Mother, you-"

"Never informed us of this before."

"Well, it's a very long story, my children..." the woman gently patted their black-haired heads. "Very long... I was an exchange student in Megaville Elementary School..."

"What about-"

"Our father, Mother?"

"I didn't know your father at the time, this was even long before I knew your father before I went back to my homeland after the exchange program was over... But, I will tell you after we dispose of the Mavinsky children and the last of the Mavinsky family will... DIE!"

A blast of lightning came from the window as if on cue to fit with the woman's evilness as she grinned darkly, which appeared to have startled her twin children. Yang could now see where Yin got her evilness and determination for them to become child villains instead of Kids Next Door members.


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Eva woke up and Mike decided to show her little sister around. It could give her the older sibling experience since for a while, everyone went along with Mike being the youngest, until they all remembered having another sister. Mike told Jamie and Jen they would meet at the local diner for lunch.

"How'd you sleep last night, Eva?" Mike asked as they walked together.

"Not too bad," Eva replied with a smile. "It was different, but I fell asleep a lot faster than I thought I would."

"Sorry we had to take you away from LA like that, I know it's not like the sunny days around here... Have you decided if you'd like to still stay with Angelica Roberts or stay with us yet?"

"I haven't yet, it's really hard to choose," Eva sighed. "If I stay with the Kids Next Door, I'm good for another three years, but when they decommission you, all your memories are gone. A lot of the cooler operatives were lost a long time ago and they're now our worst enemies. Like Chad Dickson, or Cree Lincoln, plus there's Maurice... Nigel's father was Numbuh 0 though and Nigel's mother was the very first female Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 999."

"That Nigel kid sure has the most exciting history out of all the Kids Next Door."

"Yeah, tell me about it, and he's our cousin."

Mike looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, when Nigel decided to meet me and a lot of other operatives, we found out that Nigel's mother is Dad's long-lost sister."

"I never knew that..." Mike was surprised. "We learn something new about our family at least every day. A lot of my friends say I'm like Naruto, but I don't get it."

"You haven't watched Naruto, have you?"

"Not really," Mike shrugged. "I was never really into Anime, I was more like a superhero type show, like Action Guy."

Eva smiled, really loving this bonding she and Mike were having. As they walked, they passed an elderly woman with a baby carriage as she was sitting on a park bench and feeding the incoming pigeons.

"Afternoon, ma'am." Mike greeted as she walked with Eva.

"Afternoon, dears." the woman greeted back as the two long-lost sisters continued their stroll.

As soon as the sisters were out of eye-shot and ear-shot, the baby revealed to be the interesting twins and the elderly woman revealed to be their mother. It was obvious they inherited their master of disguise status from their mother who was just as evil as they were.

* * *

><p>"We had her right there!" Yin snapped to her mother. "Why-"<p>

"Did you let them get away like that, Mother!?" Yang added.

Yuri slapped the both of them across their faces, glaring at them. "Don't you two talk back to me like that!"

"Sorry, Mother..." Yin and Yang murmured.

"You better be," Yuri glared at her twin children. "You two are as spineless as your father was before he was had to move to America with your older sister, that's why you live with me, you two are naturally evil as I am, so I won custody of you two while your sister lives with your cowardly father."

"Yes, Mother..." Yin and Yang murmured.

"Damned man, I had to marry _him _instead of John Mavinsky, the true man of my dreams and that blasted wolf shadow woman had to steal him from me!"

"Mother, but still, why-" Yin started.

"Didn't we attack the Kids Next Door operative and the wolf demon girl when we had the chance?" Yang finished.

"Because, it is not yet their time, we have to strike when they least expect it," Yuri grinned darkly to her twins. "When the time comes, you will knock those brats out while I take out the elder two, Jennifer and James..."

"Mother, how will we-"

"Knock them out? We do not know karate or kendo, that was how-"

"The elusive Japanese Kids Next Door was able to-"

"Beat us up!"

"Imbeciles the two of you," Yuri growled at them again, then took out two special guns. "Once you get Michelene and Evangeline alone, you two will take them out with this. Then we'll meet in the dark alley of the city... That filthy motel manager may run a dirty business, but he won't tolerate two unconcious bodies in his residence."

"Yes, Mother, we-"

"Won't fail you."

"I certainly hope not," Yuri sounded sharp as ever. "You failed Father twice and you let those Twerps Next Door push you around! Just like your own father! You two were just mistakes waiting to happen!"

Yin and Yang hung their heads in slight sadness.

"Now, come on," Yuri pushed her twins in the baby stroller they were disguised inside of to pose as infants with their grandmother. "We have a lot of plotting to do..."

"Yes, Mother..." Yin and Yang droned.

Eva and Mike kept walking along.

* * *

><p>As Eva and Mike were walking, Jamie and Jen were cleaning up around the house and planning what they could do with Eva. They weren't going to force their new younger sister to stay with them if she didn't want to, but they secretly hoped she would decide to stay with them to make their family whole again. Their parents would be proud, but they were unaware of the jealous girl their parents went to school with was plotting against them.<p>

"I really hope she agrees," Jen said as she put the feather duster down. "It would be good for all of us. Plus, we can tell her about the aunts and uncles and cousins she never knew about."

"We shouldn't force her though," Jamie said rather maturely, he had really matured since he had become a guardian to his younger sisters when they all reunited. "They always say if you push on a kid, they'll more likely push back."

"Oh, trust me, I know all about that."

"Me too, it's tough having this lifestyle though."

"Yeah, it really is... I just wonder if Eva has any powers or not... Do you know if she does?"

"It's hard to say," Jamie merely shrugged. "I didn't know about my powers until orientation in college and I had to keep quiet about it. When did you find out your wolf powers?"

"Sometime during junior year of high school, I think," Jen tried to remember. "When I went to school with my friends, a lot of people were saying there was a wolf attacking at night, mostly a lot of people who were mean to me and my friends. It made me really mad... I guess I let my powers get the best of me... Though, I didn't know for sure until Mike came on my doorstep and I didn't know or recognize her after she said she was my sister."

"Poor Mike had it rougher than all of us, she was sent to a lot of different foster homes," Jamie recollected. "First was that couple in New York, then she had to go to Fenton Works in Amity Park and that Foxxy Love character, not to mention we had to send her to different schools..."

"I remember, Ms. Bitters from that crapsack town with the supernatural creature obsessed kid from Professor Membrane, went to school with Randy Cunningham..."

"Mike's had a very rough life, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

The doorbell rang.

"Huh?" Jamie looked to the door. "Who's there?"

"Pizza delivery~" the voice behind the door replied.

"Dude, did you order pizza?" Jamie looked to his sister.

Jen shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Ah, well, I'm hungry anyway..."

Jen and Jamie went to the door. However, then they opened, they saw a giant pizza box and it opened, to reveal no pizza, but a blast of gas invaded the two adult aged siblings. Jen and Jamie coughed from the blast, but then it died down as they fell on top of each other, knocked out. The pizza delivery man was revealed to be Yuri who laughed wickedly and went to write something down and placed it on the counter and dashed away.

"Yin, Yang, remove the bodies!" Yuri demanded.

"Yes, Mother..." Yin and Yang droned as they each pulled Jen and Jamie into their car into the backseat where they were supposed to sit.

"Mother," Yang spoke up. "If the elder Mavinsky siblings are to stay in our seats-"

"Where will we sit?" Yin finished.

"You two have choices," Yuri had a rather unpleasant grin for her children, even worse than she had ever given an enemy. "You can either take the bus or be tied to the roof of the car while I drive us back to the motel!"

"Tie us!?" Yin and Yang squeaked, that sounded like child abuse.

"Okay then." Yuri took out rope, she knew they would react in horror to that, so she planned to tie them to the roof to begin with. She got in the car and drove as fast as she could to the motel before Jen and Jamie would wake up from their short-lived coma.

As Yin and Yang were strapped on top of the car, hitting branches, air debris, bugs and more, they were thinking. They didn't openly speak because of the fear they would catch something in their mouths, so they kept their mouths shut. However, being twins, they were able to communicate to each other with another way than physically speaking to each other.

'_Sister, do you ever feel Mother doesn't approve of us very well?_'

_'You have a point, I do not remember her being this bad...'_

_'It is because we lived with Lee Lee with our father... I do not know what has become of our mother and using us for our bidding... This is worse than when we masqueraded as a foreign boy named Bobby to join Sector V of the Kids Next Door.'_

'_You are so right, Yang... I am sorry I yelled at you for those times and got us hurt...'_

'_It is alright, you have our mother's rage, it scares me when you get angry, but I will always love and protect you..._'

'_I do not like assisting Mother in evil, it is not worth it..._'

'_It really is not... But we cannot escape Mother... She will know it and she is insane!_'

_'We have to do what Mother wants though... It's the only way we will survive and continue living...'_

* * *

><p>Yin and Yang joined hands the best they could as they rode off. After the rough ride, Yuri untied her twins, only to make them work again and take Jen and Jamie inside their room to pose as old friends just visiting. After Yuri had tied up Jen and Jamie as they were still knocked out, she looked to her twins.<p>

"Now, go and don't come back until you can get Evangeline and Michelene, I'll keep James and Jennifer here until you come back!" Yuri commanded.

"Yes, Mother..." Yin and Yang weakly droned, then went off to carry on their mother's bidding. How much longer was this painful experience with their mother they had not seen since their births going to last?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, we're back!" Mike called as she opened the house door, but was surprised not to even see or hear Jen or Jamie. "That's weird..."

Eva came over and saw a note written on the kitchen counter. "_'Meet us at the pizza shop at 5:00, we'll have dinner together, from James and Jennifer'_. Cool, pizza!"

"Yeah, kinda weird though that Jen and Jamie called themselves that..." Mike muttered with a shrug.

Eva shrugged herself, but smiled. "So, what do we do now?"

"Play video games?"

"Sounds swell to me!"

Mike and Eva then took out Jamie's old Super Nintendo Entertainment System to play with. Mike was going to give Eva a lesson in vintige video games back when Jamie was a kid, the description made her younger sister laugh. They were playing a very unpopular game which only spawned three other games and the last game on Playstation, but killed the franchise. They were playing Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind.

"Is this like some Sonic rip-off?" Eva asked as her thumbs were nearly mashing the buttons of the 90's video game controls.

"Probably explains why there's only four video games in the whole series." Mike scoffed.

"What do these yarn balls do anyway? In Sonic or Mario, if you get 100, then you get an extra life."

"The game says those aliens are taking the yarn balls and you're on a mission to save them."

Eva snorted. "Dumb..."

"Yeah, let's play Donkey Kong." Mike changed the game.

Mike and Eva played the game, finding it less complicated and frustrating. They were now collecting bananas and actually winning extra lives and without dying in just one hit. What a rip-off that game before was. The two kept playing until it would be 5:00. Yin and Yang quietly appeared at their windows.

"Do you think they got our-"

"Message? Of course they would, no American can resist pizza..."

Yin and Yang evilly giggled quietly to each other.

* * *

><p>"Get those bananas, quick!" Mike cried out.<p>

"I got 'em!" Eva bit her lip as she had to get new bananas as they reached a Boss level.

Mike and Eva kept playing and they won the game. Both called out and cheered, sharing a hug.

"I dub you the Queen of Video Games!" Mike proclaimed like a posh royal.

Eva giggled and did a stereotypical Queen of Englan wave. "Thank you, thank you, it was nothing..." she giggled then.

Mike laughed, then looked at the clock. "Ooh, we better get going, it's almost 5:00."

"Should I bring any money?" Eva stood next to her.

"Nah, you'll be fine, just stay close with me." Mike smiled as they went out of the house. After Eva came out the door, Mike shut it behind them and locked it. "Come along then."

* * *

><p>And with that, Mike and Eva walked to the pizza place together. Unknowingly to them, they were going to meet their doom and not their brother and sister.<p>

"That's right, go to the pizza place..." Yin grinned as she watched with her brother.

"And meet your meatlover's paradise of DEATH!" Yang added wickedly.

The twins then went off to pursue after Eva and Mike. Maybe this would have them earn their mother's love. If it doesn't, then nothing will.

* * *

><p>Mike and Eva entered the pizzeria. To their surprised, it seemed to be closed, but they were still able to get in through the front entrance. It was unlocked, but there were no people at any tables, no sweet scent of a freshly made pizza. More importantly, Jen and Jamie were nowhere to be found. What was going on today? Yin and Yang's giggles were heard, and they got into another disguise.<p>

"Hello?" Mike called as she could only hear her haunting echo. "Anyone out here?"

"If this is some kind of prank, it's not very funny!" Eva called too.

"No need to yell, girls, I have your pizza..." a voice behind the counter told them, it appeared to be a typical man behind a counter.

"Huh?" Eva looked over.

"Where are Jen and Jamie?" Mike demanded, feeling very impatient about this stupid fun and games.

"Oh, they will be with you two shortly... Why not have some of this pizza while you wait?" the man tempted them.

"_They _told _us _to meet _them_ here." Eva retorted.

The pizza box suddenly had a mist of poisonous gas. Suddenly the man dissolved, revealing the interesting twins with gas masks. Mike and Eva coughed, then got knocked out like Jen and Jamie earlier. Yin and Yang shared a thumb's up with each other, making it good since they saw so many American kids do it. Yin and Yang then grabbed Mike and Eva and pulled them to meet their mother at the motel.

"This'll win Mother's-"

"Love and acceptance once and for all!"

"Then we will be on-"

"Topping of the cake!"

The twins shared a laugh together as they went to meet their mother at the motel where they were staying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this chapter kinda sucks... I'll try to make the next chapter better... **


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you like me now, Johnathan?" Yuri laughed wickedly as she held Jen and Jamie prisoner in cages of the motel basement to be like an evil villain lair. "Betcha wish you never messed with _me_!"

"Lady, what's your damage?" Jamie glared as he was in a cage, gripping the bars. "Why are we in cages?"

"Yeah, we don't even know you, what did we ever do to you?" Jen added, looking very angered.

"Quiet, Wolf Shadowed People!" Yuri snarled.

"How do you even know about that?" Jen asked, not afraid of that, but she didn't even like this woman to even fear her.

"I know a lot about your little family, Jennifer and James..." Yuri glanced at them as she remembered the first time she came to America.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was a long, long time ago before any famous children were born and the setting was Megaville Junior High School. Miranda Wolfe had been accepted as a student back in elementary school. Only now, there was a new addition. The foreign exchange student that always makes the school a little bit better. Yuri Hanamizu was the exchange student this year, she wore her sailor suit school uniform like she did back home and wore it now in America._

_"Hey, are you a new kid?" the red-headed social and intelligent girl known as Kathy O'Rielly asked._

_The Asian girl looked to her and nodded. "Yes, I am Yuri Hanamizu."_

_"Oh, you're the exchange student," Kathy smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you around."_

_"Arigato, Kathy." Yuri nodded with a smile._

_Kathy smiled back and walked with Yuri to take her around the wonderful school. When they passed certain students, Kathy pointed them out when she wasn't explaining rooms and selective areas in the school that the foreign girl needed to know about. Yuri took an instant interest, this school was a lot different than the one she went to back in Japan. Yuri however paused once she saw something, or rather, someone she liked._

* * *

><p><em>"So, Yuri, do you think you'll like school here?" Kathy asked.<em>

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think so."_

_Kathy smiled. "Good, do you have any questions?"_

_"Oh, yes," Yuri nodded, then pointed to the boy she was secretly studying. "Who is that?"_

_Kathy followed her gaze and saw a familiar red-haired boy in his brick red colored clothes, except for his khaki pants and black and white sneakers. "Oh, that's John Mavinsky."_

_"John Mazinsky?" Yuri repeated._

_"Mavinsky," Kathy corrected. "It's okay, a lot of people get his name mixed up. He's a really smart boy, we're in the science club together."_

_"Oh..." Yuri smiled._

_Kathy smiled. "Why don't you go talk to him? I'll help introduce you."_

_"Oh, okay." Yuri giggled cheekily._

_Kathy smiled, putting her arm around Yuri and walked over to John as he was putting things into his locker. "Hi, John!"_

_The boy turned over once his name was called. "Huh? Oh, hey, Kathy... Who's your friend?"_

_"This is the new Japanese exchange student," Kathy explained. "Yuri Hanamizu. Yuri, this is John."_

_"Oh, welcome to our school, Yuri," John gave her a very friendly smile. "I hope you like it here."_

_"I-I think I will, John..." Yuri gave a very in love school girl smile to the American boy._

_John smiled back, then the bell rang. "Oops, sorry, I gotta go... See you around, Yuri..." He walked off._

_Yuri watched him leave. 'He will be mine... Oh, yes... He will be mine...'_

_Kathy and Yuri finished the tour. It was now time for lunch. Kathy warned Yuri not to cross certain girls like Bryn McAuley, Teri Klassen, Kendra Manson, (who no one knew was the brother of Jeremy Manson, a totally snobby, rich boy) and Erin Kanker. Especially Erin Kanker. __There were also the four snobby rich girls who were always together and planned to stay friends also into adulthood: Anndi Armbruster, Francesca Boulet, Patricia Quinlan, and Rachel Tomassian. Yuri heeded the girl's warnings, but she seemed too distracted and more concerned about John. She couldn't help herself but think about him all the time. _

_He was an American boy, her parents always wanted her to go out with a Japanese boy and would threaten to ground her for a year if she went out with an American boy or brought him home. Yuri was walking with her brought from home lunch as she came behind John in the lunch-line. _

* * *

><p><em>"Konichiwa, John." Yuri greeted.<em>

_"Oh," John flinched slightly, then turned to the girl. "Oh, hey... You're that exchange student... Yiru..."_

_"Actually, it's Yuri..."_

_"Yuri, right..." John smiled apologetically. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"_

_"Um, okay..." Yuri agreed, though she actually wanted to be alone with the boy._

_Yuri and John went over to a table where Jeff Tartovosky and David Osworth were sitting. Yuri showed them she had some healthy and nutriuous sushi and noodles for them to try to eat if they would want any. They asked her a lot of questions about being an exchange student._

_"You know what they say, it a learning experience." Yuri smiled with a shrug._

_The boys chuckled._

_"Sounds pretty cool to me." Jeff smiled._

_"Yeah." David agreed with a nod._

_Yuri smiled at the attention, then heard a new familiar voice._

_"Hey, John, sorry I'm late, I was asked to clap erasers." _

_"Oh, it's okay, come sit with us." John said to her, allowing a girl with black hair and purple clothes to sit next to him, making Yuri part from being next to him. "Oh, Miranda, this is the Japanese exchange student, Yuri, this is Miranda, my girlfriend."_

_"Nice to meet you, Yuri." Miranda smiled politely._

_"I-I... He... You... Girlfriend!?" Yuri sounded insulted. _

_Miranda blinked at that response._

_"Yes," John informed. "We've been dating since last year."_

_"Isn't it sweet?" Miranda beamed. "A school romance!"_

_"Yes..." Yuri smiled, but her almond eyes were twitching. "This is... Romantic... As you say... John, you did not tell me you had the girlfriend..."_

_"You haven't?" Miranda asked her sweetheart._

_"It didn't come up, Kathy was showing her around school." John shrugged as he bit into his baloney sandwich._

_"Oh, alright," Miranda smiled a little, but frowned once she saw how disappointed Yuri seemed. "Yuri, are you okay?"_

_"F-Fine, I just need fresh air, that's all!" Yuri quickly stormed out of the cafeteria._

* * *

><p><em>John and Miranda blinked. What got into her? They didn't know it, but Yuri was insanely jealous. She had really fallen in love with an American boy despite her parents' protests about it. From that day on, Yuri had plotted against Miranda and planned on making her life miserable enough she'll leave town or just plain dump John. She didn't care about her exchange family's concern for her and how insane she was getting from jealousy. If she can't have John, no one can. <em>

_From that day on, Yuri had been focusing more on plotting against Miranda than on her school work and being a good foreign exchange student. Yuri was sent to the principal's office on a frequent basis due to her sneakiness eventually catching up to her and giving her karma. She deserved a lot of consequences and got punished for them, but she was indeed sneaky for someone of her age and demeanor. A lot of traces went back to her. Even ruffian boy, Philip Delise was disgusted with her attitude. John decided to talk with Yuri about her and why she was obsessed with getting rid of Miranda for good._

* * *

><p><em>"Yuri, what's gotten into you?" John asked. "When I first met you, you weren't this bad!"<em>

_"Do you like it?" Yuri asked with a crazed grin. "I did it for you, my love!"_

_"L-Love?" John's emerald eyes widened and he stepped back. "Whoa, easy, I don't love you!"_

_"Y-Y-You d-d-don't?" Yuri's eyes widened in hurt._

_"I never did, I like you as a friend, but I don't want you as my girlfriend," John tried to calm her. "Miranda is my girlfriend, I told you that..."_

_"You just don't understand, soon you'll be mine!" Yuri grabbed John by his collar and looked deep into his eyes, looking nearly insane. _

_"I think you should go home, Yuri... Go spend some time with your exchange family, you must be severely homesick, maybe they can call your parents or something..." John got out of her grip and ran away, a bit frantically. He was very scared of Yuri now._

_"JOHNATHAN!" Yuri yelled, which nearly echoed down the alley into the streets at night. _

* * *

><p><em>Eventually, Yuri went back home to Japan with her family. They told her that they were told of her behavior and how she was nearly killing other students so an American named John Mavinsky could be hers and not Miranda Wolfe's. Her parents then decided to talk with another family who had a son around Yuri's age and have an arranged marriage. Yuri had no say, she had to marry him and he had to marry her, of course, they eventually did and had their older daughter they named Lee Lee short for Leela, their twins they named Yin and Yang and they lived beneath the mountains.<em>

_Also, Yuri struggled to raise their children and she became as evil and insane as she was when she went to Megaville for an exchange program. Her husband Haru decided to run away from her and take Lee Lee with him back to America without telling Yuri. Yuri was outraged once she found out her husband was gone and she was left alone to raise their twins. Another lash of karma due to her misdeeds. Her telephone rang as she was feeding her twins, holding them close against her bare, pale breasts._

* * *

><p><em>"Konichiwa?"<em>

_"Hello, am I speaking to Yuri Hamanizu?" a dark and scary voice asked._

_"Yes, what is it to you?" Yuri scoffed, she was just hurt about her husband abandoning her and her interesting twins. _

_"I hear you're a specially trained woman with ninja-like abilities... You're even rivals with the Te Xuan Ze's."_

_"In a way," Yuri shrugged. "My family's greatest enemy was Kai Yee and he was influenced by my family for him to become evil and betray the family name. Why do you care? Who is this?"_

_"What if I told you that you could help me get rid of John and Miranda Mavinsky and their family for good?"_

_Yuri's eyes widened. "Did you say John and Miranda Mavinsky?"_

_"I take it you know them?"_

_"I was an exchange student back when I was in middle school... Miranda stole John from me... That wolf shadowed runt..."_

_"Well, I'm going to need your help then... The Mavinsky family must be destroyed... They have three daughters and one son named James, Jennifer, Michelene, and Evangeline."_

_Yuri snorted. "Of course they would have children... What do you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to kill them all for me... The Mavinsky family must be brought to their knees."_

_"I'll see what I can do... Who is this anyway?"_

_"You may call me Dr. X..."_

_"Fine, Dr. X, I'll do your favor." Yuri smiled evilly._

_"You shall be gratefully rewarded, my dear..."_

_With that, Dr. X and Yuri shared a wicked laugh together on the phone. _

* * *

><p><em>Months later, it was time. Yuri decided to go after the Mavinsky family now. She was hired by Dr. X, a feared member in the village of Megaville. Yuri had left her children behind as she went on this mission. She was also glad that someone like Dr. X understood her and would let her do this. <em>

_"Have a good day, dears!" Miranda called as she watched her older daughters leave. _

_"Bye, Mom!" Jen and Mike called as they walked to school together, Mike was four and Jen was eleven, their brother Jamie was in college due to being 18 now._

_"There she is, that black-haired scoundrel..." Yuri nearly seethed once she caught a glimpse of Miranda Wolfe all grown up and now married to John. She was told about Miranda's heritage as everyone spread it like wild fire, but only someone deep, dark and cruel would kill off her, a shepherd named Peter Klemis attempted to, but decided not to after he got too old to be a shepherd and carried on his tradition to his eldest son, Rolf._

_Yuri growled once Miranda went back inside. This seemed to be a normal day so far. Yuri waited until a good time about when their daughters would get home. Hopefully she could capture them before they would run off. It was almost about time for Jennifer and Michelene to return home from school as Yuri swooped in._

* * *

><p><em>"How about we surprise the girls with a picnic?" John suggested as he joined his wife at the kitchen table as Miranda was feeding baby Evangeline. <em>

_"That sounds lovely," Miranda smiled as she held her baby daughter close to get warm, loving milk. "A nice little family day... Plus James will be coming home any minute and I know the girls missed him..."_

_"We all have, I thought it'd be a nice family day and with their brother coming back too." _

_"Right."_

_There was a knock at the door then._

_"Oh, company..." Miranda sounded surprised._

_"I doubt James is at the door, it's too early, his bus isn't supposed to come for another hour or two." John stood up to get the door._

_Miranda smiled, then looked down as her baby finished her feeding. "Come on, Evie... Let's get you a nap, huh?"_

_Baby Evangeline yawned a bit as she was in her mother's arms. Miranda smiled at her, then took her upstairs to her room which was Jamie's old room. Miranda smiled as she tucked in Eva and wrapped a blanket around the baby. John's scream was heard, which worried Miranda._

_"Johnathan?" Miranda turned her head as she left the room and gently shut the door so Eva would have some nice peace and quiet while she would sleep. "Johnathan, is everything alright?" _

_There was no answer from her beloved husband of 20 years though. Miranda was a little worried, she went down the stairs and looked to the front door. There was her husband, appearing to have fallen to the floor in a red puddle. Miranda knelt by him and turned him over to see a shruiken had been stabbed in his chest and the red puddle wasn't paint or any other red substance of the sort, it was his blood. _

_Miranda's face paled even more than it already was and she let out a horrified scream. Her husband had been killed. There was a sharp tap on her shoulder and she turned in horror to see Yuri Hanamizu all grown up. _

_"Remember me?" _

_Miranda screamed in horror and depression again. She heard her daughters from the window by the front door. She was going to run to it to open the door and warn her daughters, but before she could even move, another ninja star was thrown to her head and she instantly knocked out, and fall on top of her husband. Both Mavinsky spouses were now drowning in a crimson puddle of their own blood and they were dead. _

_Yuri grinned darkly. Excellent, now she had to get rid of the children. She opened the door after Jennifer and Michelene thought they heard a strange noise, but Jennifer assured it was probably nothing and Michelene was sure her parents were in trouble. _

_"Hello, Mavinsky children." Yuri grinned darkly over top of the two sisters._

_The two sisters instantly screamed and started running. Yuri growled and demanded they come back to her as she chased them and they tried to avoid her. Yuri was able to catch up, however, as the three ran, there were two government agents who looked a little similiar, but different races. Ironically, the Caucasian one was named Mr. Black and the African-American one was named Mr. White. _

* * *

><p><em>"Excuse me, miss, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. White questioned.<em>

_Yuri blinked, feeling busted. "Um... I was just playing a game of tag with the two girls I was looking after..."_

_"Nice try, ma'am, but we've monitored you," Mr. Black retorted. "According to our files, you've been working with Dr. X and you were asked to take out the Mavinsky family..."_

_"Aw come on, how could you have even found that out!?" Yuri snapped in her karma haunting her again. "Blast this mortality! May my own twin children be cursed ten-fold for this!"_

_"You're coming with us, ma'am, please refrain from violence." Mr. White demanded._

_"I don't think so!" Yuri took out a smoke bomb, threw it to the ground and it exploded over her, making a thick cloud to make her disappear, but her voice was heard once more. "You haven't seen the last of Yuri Hanamizu!"_

_"That woman is nutsy koo-koo." White remarked._

_"You're right, too much for these children, we'll take them to our agency and drain their memories of this horrible event and place them into orphanages... They must be separated for the sake of their family names." Black added._

_"They shall reunite one way or another, but what are the odds of that happening?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"And now, your sisters are on their way, and then the Mavinsky family will be no more," Yuri grinned evilly to the elder Mavinsky siblings.<p>

"You won't get away with this, you psycho hose beast!" Jamie sneered.

"We'll just see about that, young man, you remind me of your foolish mother right before she died." Yuri smirked sinsisterly, wondering how long it would take until her twins would arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Yin and Yang arrived with Mike and Eva.

"Mother, we-"

"Have returned!"

Yuri turned over to her twins and grinned darkly. "Give them over! Do it now!"

Yin and Yang blinked. She didn't even say 'thank you' or seem worried about their well-being. They handed over the two sisters as requested.

"Now, I got all the Mavinsky siblings," Yuri grinned darkly. "Are you watching from your afterlife, Johnathon!? How does it feel, huh!?" She laughed wickedly, which worried Yin and Yang again.

"Brother, around Mother, I feel very much-"

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself, Sister..."

"SHUT UP!" Yuri snapped at her twins. "Tie up the remaining Mavinsky siblings, I shall destroy them and you two will help me!"

"We will?" Yin and Yang actually sounded frightened to do evil for a change.

"Yes..." Yuri got in their faces. "Do it now or suffer consequences!"

Yin and Yang gulped, they tied up Mike and Eva as instructed.

"Man, they got Mike and Eva..." Jamie felt doomed.

"I know..." Jen stared down at the floor, she then looked up. She saw the moon, unfortunately, it was only a half moon.

"My revenge is almost complete," Yuri felt enpowered. "All I have to do now kill the Mavinsky family and my revenge will be complete! And this time, I won't get caught!"

"We love you, Mother, and we're so happy for you!" Yin beamed.

"Yes, yes, most wonderful family moment!" Yang added.

The Interesting Twins then both hugged their mother.

Yuri glared down, then snapped as loud as Kuki Sanban with someone shredding her best Rainbow Monkey. "**GET OFF OF ME, YOU BRATS!**"

Yin and Yang were kncoked back against the wall.

"Mother...?" Yang rubbed his head. "Are you not pleased.

"Don't 'Mother' me!" Yuri seethed. "This is just business! I raised you two to be evil like me, but you're just like your father! Why can't you be more like your sister, Lee Lee!? She managed to befriend and deceive a blonde girl just to punish her!"

"Mother, don't you love us too?" Yin asked softly.

"Please, everybody knows _Lee Lee_ is my favorite!" Yuri snarled. "You two are just like your weak and spineless father! You think just capturing Michelene and Evangeline would have you earn my love? Well, it won't! That's why after this, you two are going straight to Father's and he's going to train you until you're more evil like I am!"

"Evil is understatement," Jamie murmured. "She's just crazy..."

"I HEARD THAT, FOREIGNER!" Yuri sharply pointed to him. She stormed over to him. "You make me sick the most... You're the one who looks just like your stupid wolf mother!"

Jamie glowered at her. "If I had my mother's wolf powers, I'd shred your skin off!"

"But you don't," Yuri smirked with a laugh, then suddenly yawned. "Ooh... I'm tired..."

"It has been a long night..." Yin nodded.

"I agree, let us get into bed." Yang followed.

"NOT YOU TWO!" Yuri hissed at them again. "You are going to stand guard! Wolves attack best at night and they might escape if you just go to sleep! Now... Keep it down, Mama needs a good night's rest and if I don't get a good sleep, I'm not happy... And if I'm not happy... NOBODY IS HAPPY!" She then went off to get herself to bed, her yells were like a bloodthirsty Banshee.

Yin and Yang flinched from the yelling and the door slamming. They then looked very exhausted as they frowned to each other and went to stand guard. Mike and Eva had woken up during the yelling.

"Your mother seems nice..." Mike stated sarcastically.

"Yeah," Yin rolled her eyes. "She is the best..."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Yang spun his finger by his ear, gesturing that their mother was crazy.

"You kids don't seem so bad with Father or your mother controlling you..." Jen remarked. "Could it be that you're just trying to impress her because it's the only way you can earn your mother's life?"

"What's it to you!?" Yang folded his arms, glaring at her.

"Yeah, you don't know what it's like to have a demon woman to raise you while your father was able to escape, only to raise an even more cruel sister!" Yin added.

"You're right, I don't," Jen said then. "Neither one of us do... I was raised by a single mother who had a new husband, Jamie was on his own after college until he met his best friend in New Jersey, Mike's exchange program on the island was the biggest experience of her life, and Eva was raised by a woman who actually officially adopted her and she got to be one of the Kids Next Door. But trust me, I think you're only being evil because you want your mother to love you, she's been making you and your father her punching bags..."

Yin and Yang continued to glare at her, then they looked soft and started to cry.

"You're right!" Yin cried out, tears exploding from her eyes. "Mother is a vile, cruel beast! We don't even _want _to hurt anyone!"

"We just want to have friends!" Yang added. "But because of our mother and that she got Father to hire us to follow Numbuh 3 in Japan, nobody will give us a chance!"

The Interesting Twins still cried. Jen reached her hand out of her cage and gently patted them on their black-haired heads. Yin and Yang sniffled and looked up to Jen, who then smiled to them.

"I never knew that about you guys..." Eva spoke up. "You two must be so lonely."

"Yeah." Mike and Jamie agreed.

"Yes... We kind of are..." Yang held his sister as she continued to cry. "We love each other, we really do but... Sometimes we just want to have friends, but no one will give us a chance."

"I will," Eva spoke up. "I may be a Kids Next Door operative, but I'll help you guys. Maybe you could even join the Kids Next Door?"

"Oh, we couldn't not after what we've done to you all," Yin sniffled. "The tracking down the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door, the tricking Sector V into thinking we were a boy named Bobby, the trying to be Numbuh 1, only for the rest of Sector V to trick us..."

"I'm sure if you told them what you told us, they'll go easy on you." Jamie calmly told them.

"It isn't easy..." Yang sighed.

"The first step is rebelling against your mother," Mike advised. "That is... If you'd like to help us..."

Yin and Yang looked to each other than the four Mavinsky siblings. Yin then took out keys while Yang took out a saw to cut the ropes of the chair that Mike and Eva were tied to.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri slept in the other room. She then growled as she sat up in her bed. "What is that atrocious noise!?" She yanked back her covers, then stormed over to the door. "I thought I told you brats to keep it down!" She opened the door and saw that Jamie, Jen, Mike, and Eva were free and glaring at her with glowing red eyes. "Hey, how did you punks escape!?"

"We saved them..." Yin's voice was heard.

Yuri turned to her interesting twins. "Why on Earth would you save these mutant freaks!?"

"They're our friends, Mother..." Yang nearly growled. "You may have brought us in this world..."

"But we will take orders from you and Father no more!" Yin finished, her voice like a shriek now.

"They're on the good side now, Yuri," Jen's eyes were becoming slits like a wolf. "And you will be what you always have been."

"A selfish, insane, jealous, caniving, bloodthirsty beast!" Mike added with a huff and puff.

Yuri turned to all of them. "You five think you can stop me!? I THINK **NOT**!" Her voice nearly echoed down the motel halls as she grew very angry.

Even if it was loud, it still shook the room. It even shook the Mavinsky siblings and the interesting twins. Yuri roared as she grew into a horrible human being. Her coal-black hair escaped its tight bun and her hair was all wrangly and dangerous in a way that could only rival Sedusa's. Her fingers were pointed like claws and she seemed to be dressed like a dark ninja and even had a katana blade.

"COME GET SOME!" Yuri challenged.

Mike and Jen turned into wolves.

"You two get out of here, it's not safe!" Jen told the twins in a demonic voice, but not meaning to sound menacing toward them.

"Come my sister, we must escape before it gets too dangerous!" Yang took Yin's hand and the twins ran off and went to get to safety.

Eva felt different too. After Mike and Jen attempted to slaughter and maim Yuri and she was attemping to fight them back, Eva felt like she was growing fangs, her eyes were glowing and her ears were pointed. John and Miranda's spirits towered over her and gave her a blast of energy, making her even more dangerous than Mike. Eva growled and looked like a devil wolf. Yuri glared at her as she took out Jen and Mike and used Jamie's shadows against him.

"She's too strong for us!" Mike cried.

"We're gonna lose, we never lose!" Jen sounded in dismay.

Jamie rushed to his weakening sisters and ran out with them to join the twins. "Eva, get over here, she's too much for us!"

"No, I won't!" Eva roared back. "You go on, I'll take her down!"

"Eva, are you crazy!?" Jen cried out.

"JUST TRUST ME, OKAY!?"

The remaining Mavinsky siblings escaped.

"Okay, Wolf Shadow Snot Nose Next Door, say hello to your parents for me!" Yuri glared down at them, she raised her blade high and charged it down.

Eva pounced to escape, making the blade hit the floor. Yuri kept chasing her and trying to slash her with her blade. Eva dashed down the hallway, as Yuri chased her. This was a terrible nightmare come true. Yuri's screams and cries were heard as she chased the girl. Eva went down to the motel basement and hid behind the boiler. Yuri managed to track her down as she kicked the door open and ran down the stairs.

"Here, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy..." Yuri's taunting voice was heard.

Eva kept her place behind the boiler. She was about to get away and lock Yuri down here and contact the police to have her arrested.

However, Yuri found Eva and cornered her. "AHA!"

Eva kept dodging the slashes with the blade. Yuri kept trying to slash her, but had no luck, and she accidentally sliced the boiler. The boiler was shaking instantly and nearly erupting. Eva was trying to get up the stairs, but Yuri grabbed her tail, dragging her back down.

"If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me!" Yuri hissed.

Eva tried to get loose from the evil woman's grip, but the boiler kept going. It then overheated and the whistle grew strong, that it made Eva as a wolf whimper. Suddenly, the whole motel exploded.

"NOOOOO!" Jamie, Jen, and Mike called, they were sure that killed their baby sister. "EEEEEVAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Eva was a human now again, her skin like it used to be, sweet peach. She had her beauty mark too and her emerald green eyes with her flock of red hair. However, when she woke up, she was in a tattered white gown. She thought maybe she had too much root beer at one of the parties at the Kids Next Door moonbase. She thought maybe she watched scary movies before bed and just now woke up.<p>

"Hello? Mom?" Eva called. "Is anyone there?" she looked around and realized she was sitting in a patch of fluffy white clouds. "A-Am I... Dead...?"

"Yes, my daughter..." a sweet voice was heard, it was a pale woman with ebony hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Huh?" Eva looked to her and seemed to float toward her. "D-Did you just call me your daughter?"

"Uh-huh," the woman smiled. "I'm Miranda Mavinsky, your birth mother..."

Eva's eyes widened. It wasn't a dream. "Mom? Oh, Mom!" she instantly hugged the woman, but then frowned. "But... I'm dead now..."

"Yes, but it's not your time yet," Miranda said to her long-lost daughter. "Before you go, I have someone who's wanted to meet you since ten years ago..."

A man with tan skin and ginger hair and green eyes walked over. "Hello..."

"Dad..." Eva whispered. "Y-You're my dad..."

"Yes, Evangeline," John said softly to her as he sat next to her with Eva in the middle as Miranda was on the other side. "I'm so sorry I missed out on your life... Angelica Roberts has been raising you really well though."

"Yeah, she's cool," Eva smiled. "I can't believe I'm seeing you guys... But... What will happen to Sector L without me? I-I'm their leader and the anchorwoman of KNN..."

"We've seen," Miranda said with a soft smile. "And don't worry, Eva... It's just not your time yet..."

"Not my time yet?" Eva wondered.

"You're not ready to die right now, you have a job, and your family... We love you very much, but we don't want to see you here quite yet as you are too young and determined to die... So we have permission to send you back to Earth."

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

"There's just one thing," John spoke up. "You must tell your brother and sisters whether you wish to stay with them or stay with the Kids Next Door in Los Angeles..."

"Well, fighting bad adults with wolf powers would be cool, but it might interfere for my friends and adoptive mother..." Eva rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I-I feel so torn... I wanna see my family, but the Kids Next Door are like my family too... I just don't know what to chose," she then had an idea. "H-Hey... I'll be done with the Kids Next Door when I'm 13, what if after I'm decommissioned that I come back to stay with Jamie, Jen, and Mike?"

"If you'll remember," John informed, knowing all about the rules and regulations of being in the Kids Next Door.

"Give me a sign after my 13th birthday," Eva told her biological parents. "That way, I can start a new life with old friends..."

John and Miranda looked to each other and then smiled.

"Alright, Evangeline," Miranda smiled. "We'll see you in about three years when you're ready... We'll see you soon..."

Eva felt bad about leaving them, but she had to report back to Earth. She was now disappearing from Heaven and she waved to her parents. "Bye, Mom... Bye, Daddy..."

"Goodbye, Numbuh 10..." John and Miranda whispered together as Eva was going to be coming back to life.

* * *

><p>Eva's eyes fluttered, she was in the room Mike had her stay in. "Whoa..." she whispered.<p>

"Hey, kiddo..." Mike walked over with a cup of hot chocolate with jumbo marshmallows. "Glad to see you're okay."

Eva took the cup. "I made a decision."

"Trust us, we already know." Jen told her.

Jamie nodded with a smile. "One of Mike's friends told us. She can sense dangers and visions, especially when it concerns animals."

"Wow, she sounds amazing." Eva smiled.

"Yeah," Mike smiled. "You got a couple other visitors."

Yin and Yang came over with smiles. "Hi, Eva!"

Eva smiled, really delighted. "Hey, guys!"

"We were so worried about you." Yin gently hugged Eva.

"We were worried you did not survive... I wish I could say the same for our mother..." Yang added.

"You mean your mother is...?" Eva gently asked.

Yin and Yang nodded their heads.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that... I mean, I'm happy you don't have to deal with her anymore... But... Losing parents are tough..."

"Yes, it will be most difficult to still attend prep school this way." Yang replied.

"Now that we have no parent to look after us and we're too afraid of Lee Lee to move back in with our father," Yin added. "She is about worse as our mother..."

"I never did like Lee Lee, I always knew there was something evil about her." Mike put her two cents in.

"Hey, I know, why don't you guys join the Kids Next Door?" Eva offered. "I-I'll vouch for you and everything!"

"Thank you, Eva, but we are to go away tomorrow anyway..." Yin replied. "We are going to take a bus to foster care."

"Foster care?" Eva asked.

"We have no other option... Hopefully someone there will be able to adopt us and raise us right without having to hurt no one." Yang explained.

Eva sighed. "Well, it was really nice to meet you guys... Be careful out there."

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Jamie smiled to the interesting twins.

The Mavinsky family and interesting twins from beneath the mountains decided to spend the rest of the day together after Eva was able to get back on her feet. Eva found friendliness and kindness in the twins that no one had ever seen. Eva had a good time with her siblings and promised them she would not be gone forever and they would have to wait three years before they could see her again. They understand, they waited ten years now, it wouldn't hurt to wait for another three. Eva was taken on a plane back to Los Angeles and the twins were now going on the bus to Foster Care.

"Goodbye, new friends!" Yin waved from the back of the bus as it took off with them.

"Hope to be seeing you again soon!" Yang added.

"Goodbye, Yin and Yang!" Jen, Mike, and Jamie called, waving back.

* * *

><p>Eva was thrilled to be back home. Her fellow operatives had missed her a lot and were happy to see her again. Especially Numbuh 11.0. Eva was walking into her home.<p>

"Hi, Mom." Eva decided to still call Angelica 'mom'.

"Hello, dear, did you have a nice visit?" Angelica asked with a smile as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, it was an amazing adventure." Eva replied.

"That's sweet." Angelica then came over with a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Eva took one with a smile and bit into it. She then heard her phone ring and she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Eva, it's Nigel. Lizzie wanted to know if you would like to go to the Mall with her on Saturday?_"

"Sure, that sounds great," Eva swallowed with a smile. "Oh, Nigel? There's more to our family I never would've known."

"_Really?_" Nigel asked. "_What's that?_"

"It's a long story, Nigel..." Eva replied. "A long story..."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of the story! I hope whoever was reading enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write! If you would like to see more, maybe even a sequel, let me know! I was gonna make Eva's decision and the end separate chapters, but my goal was to have 10 chapters in total (Bonus Points for you if you can guess why), but that's all for now! :) Read & Review! **


End file.
